The present invention relates to inhibitors of p38, a mammalian protein kinase is involved in cell proliferation, cell death and response to extracellular stimuli. The invention also relates to methods for producing these inhibitors. The invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising the inhibitors of the invention and methods of utilizing those compositions in the treatment and prevention of various disorders.
Protein kinases are involved in various cellular responses to extracellular signals. Recently, a family of mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPK) has been discovered. Members of this family are Ser/Thr kinases that activate their substrates by phosphorylation [B. Stein et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 31, pp. 289-98 (1996)]. MAPKs are themselves activated by a variety of signals including growth factors, cytokines, UV radiation, and stress-inducing agents.
One particularly interesting MAPK is p38. p38, also known as cytokine suppressive anti-inflammatory drug binding protein (CSBP) and RK, is isolated from murine pre-B cells that are transfected with the lipopolysaccharide (LPS) receptor, CD14, and induced with LPS. p38 has since been isolated and sequenced, as has the cDNA encoding it in humans and mouse. Activation of p38 has been observed in cells stimulated by stress, such as treatment of lipopolysaccharides (LPS), UV, anisomycin, or osmotic shock, and by treatment with cytokines, such as IL-1 and TNF.
Inhibition of p38 kinase leads to a blockade in the production of both IL-1 and TNF. IL-1 and TNF stimulate the production of other proinflammatory cytokines such as IL-6 and IL-8 and have been implicated in acute and chronic inflammatory diseases and in post-menopausal osteoporosis [R. B. Kimble et al., Endocrinol., 136, pp. 3054-61 (1995)].
Based upon this finding it is believed that p38, along with other MAPKs, have a role in mediating cellular response to inflammatory stimuli, such as leukocyte accumulation, macrophage/monocyte activation, tissue resorption, fever, acute phase responses and neutrophilia. In addition, MAPKs, such as p38, have been implicated in cancer, thrombin-induced platelet aggregation, immunodeficiency disorders, autoimmune diseases, cell death, allergies, osteoporosis and neurodegenerative disorders. Inhibitors of p38 have been implicated in the area of pain management through inhibition of prostaglandin endoperoxide synthase-2 induction. Other diseases associated with IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 or TNF overproduction are set forth in WO 96/21654.
Others have already begun trying to develop drugs that specifically inhibit MAPKs. For example, PCT publication WO 95/31451 describes pyrazole compounds that inhibit MAPKs, and, in particular, p38. However, the efficacy of these inhibitors in vivo is still being investigated.
Accordingly, there is still a great need to develop other potent, p38-specific inhibitors that are useful in treating various conditions associated with p38 activation.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing compounds that demonstrate strong and specific inhibition of p38.
These compounds have the general formulae: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein each of Q1 and Q2 are independently selected from 5-6 membered aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring systems, or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring systems comprising aromatic carbocyclic rings, aromatic heterocyclic rings or a combination of an aromatic carbocyclic ring and an aromatic heterocyclic ring. Alternatively, Q1 is selected from a 5-6 membered aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring system, or an 8-10 membered bicyclic ring system comprising aromatic carbocyclic rings, aromatic heterocyclic rings or a combination of an aromatic carbocyclic ring and an aromatic heterocyclic ring, and Q2 is selected from H, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON(Rxe2x80x2)2, or a (C1-C4) branched or straight-chain alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, N(Rxe2x80x2)2, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON(Rxe2x80x2)2, or SO2N(R2)2.
The rings that make up Q1 are optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents, each of which is independently selected from halo; C1-C4 alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2 or CONRxe2x80x22; Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2 or CONRxe2x80x22; NRxe2x80x22; OCF3; CF3; NO2; CO2Rxe2x80x2; CONRxe2x80x2; SRxe2x80x2; S (O2) N (Rxe2x80x2)2; SCF3; CN; N (Rxe2x80x2) C (O) R4; N (Rxe2x80x2) C (O) OR4; N (Rxe2x80x2) C (O) C (O) R4; N (Rxe2x80x2) S (O2) R4; N (Rxe2x80x2) R4; N (R4 )2; OR4; OC(O)R4; OP(O)3H2; or Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x2)2.
When Q2 is a ring system, the rings that make up Q2 are optionally substituted with up to 4 substituents, each of which is independently selected from halo; C1-C4 straight or branched alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substitutents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, S (O2) N (Rxe2x80x2)2, Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2, R3, or CONRxe2x80x22; Oxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl; Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, S (O2)N(Rxe2x80x2)2, Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2, R3, or CONRxe2x80x22; NRxe2x80x22; OCF3; CF3; NO2; CO2Rxe2x80x2; CONRxe2x80x2; R3; OR3; NR3; SR3; C (O) R3; C (O) N (Rxe2x80x2) R3; C (O) OR3; SRxe2x80x2; S (O2) N (Rxe2x80x2)2; SCF3; Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x2)2; or CN.
A is selected from the groups: 
Rxe2x80x2 is selected from hydrogen, (C1-C3)-alkyl; (C2-C3)-alkenyl or alkynyl; phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, methoxy, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxy, methyl or ethyl.
R3 is selected from 5-6 membered aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring systems.
R4 is (C1-C4)-alkyl optionally substituted with N (Rxe2x80x2)2, OR40, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON (Rxe2x80x2)2, or SO2N(R2)2; a 5-6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring system optionally substituted with a (C1-C4) branched or straight-chain alkyl group, N (Rxe2x80x2)2, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON (Rxe2x80x2)2, or SO2N(R2 )2; or a (C1-C4)-alkyl optionally substituted with the 5-6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring system optionally substituted as described immediately above.
R2 is selected from hydrogen, (C1-C3)-alkyl, or (C1-C3)-alkenyl; each optionally substituted with xe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C (O) xe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2, xe2x80x94S (O2) xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x2)2, xe2x80x94C (O) xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, or R3.
X is selected from O, S, NR or C(R)2.
Y is CR or N.
Z is CH or N.
M is Cxe2x95x90O, CHOH, or CH2.
n is 0 or 1.
Each R is independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94N (R2)2, xe2x80x94OR2, SR2, xe2x80x94C (O2) xe2x80x94N (R2)2, or xe2x80x94C (O) xe2x80x94OR2, wherein two adjacent R are optionally bound to one another and, together with each Y to which they are respectively bound, form a 4-8 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring.
In another embodiment, the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising the p38 inhibitors of this invention. These compositions may be utilized in methods for treating or preventing a variety of disorders, such as cancer, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, destructive bone disorders, proliferative disorders, infectious diseases, viral diseases and neurodegenerative and neurological diseases. These compositions are also useful in methods for preventing cell death and hyperplasia and therefore may be used to treat or prevent reperfusion/ischemia in stroke, heart attacks, and organ hypoxia. The compositions are also useful in methods for preventing thrombin-induced platelet aggregation. Each of these above-described methods is also part of the present invention.
In another embodiment, compounds of the instant invention may act as Jnk3 inhibitors. Jnk3 is a MAP kinase involved in nervous system development, maintenance and repair, and may be important for stress-induced neuronal apoptosis in the central nervous system (Yang et al., Nature 389: 865-870, 1997). These compounds may be used to formuate pharmaceutical compositions that can be used for methods of treating Jnk3-mediated neurological diseases.
In order that the invention herein described may be more fully understood, the following detailed description is set forth. In the description, the following terms are employed:
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d refers to a stable 5-6 membered monocyclic heterocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which is either saturated or unsaturated, and which may be optionally benzofused if monocyclic. Each heterocycle consists of one or more carbon atoms and from one to four heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cnitrogen and sulfur heteroatomsxe2x80x9d include any oxidized form of nitrogen and sulfur, and the quaternized form of any basic nitrogen. A heterocyclyl radical may be attached at any endocyclic carbon or heteroatom that results in the creation of a stable structure. Examples of such groups include imidazolyl, imidazolinoyl, imidazolidinyl, quinolyl, isoqinolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, indazolinolyl, perhydropyridazyl, pyridazyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, quinoxolyl, piperidinyl, pyranyl, pyrazolinyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, morpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl, furyl, thienyl, triazolyl, thiazolyl, carbolinyl, tetrazolyl, thiazolidinyl, benzofuranoyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfone, oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, oxopiperidinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl,oxoazepinyl, azepinyl, isoxozolyl, isothiazolyl, furazanyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazoyl, dioxolyl, dioxinyl, oxathiolyl, benzodioxolyl, dithiolyl, thiophenyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, sulfolanyl, dioxanyl, dioxolanyl, tetahydrofurodihydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranodihydrofuranyl, dihydropyranyl, tetradyrofurofuranyl and tetrahydropyranofuranyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d refers to a stable 5-6 membered monocyclic carbocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic carbocyclic ring which is either saturated or unsaturated, and which may be optionally benzofused if monocyclic.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refers to compounds according to the invention used in the form of salts derived from inorganic or organic acids and bases.
Included among acid salts, for example, are the following: acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, fumarate, flucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, oxalate, pamoate, pectianate, persulfate, phenylproprionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate and undecanoate.
Salts derived from appropriate bases include alkali metal (e.g. sodium), alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), ammonium and NW4+ (wherein W is C1-4 alkyl). Physiologically acceptable salts of a hydrogen atom or an amino group include salts or organic carboxylic acids such as acetic, lactic, tartaric, malic, isethionic, lactobionic and succinic acids; organic sulfonic acids such as methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic and p-toluenesulfonic acids and inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, sulfuric, phosphoric and sulfamic acids. Physiologically acceptable salts of a compound with a hydroxy group include the anion of said compound in combination with a suitable cation such as Na+, NH4+, and NW4+ (wherein W is a C1-4 alkyl group).
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts include salts of organic carboxylic acids such as ascorbic, acetic, citric, lactic, tartaric, malic, maleic, isothionic, lactobionic, p-aminobenzoic and succinic acids; organic sulphonic acids such as methanesulphonic, ethanesulphonic, benzenesulphonic and p-toluenesulphonic acids and inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, sulphuric, phosphoric, sulphamic and pyrophosphoric acids.
For therapeutic use, salts of the compounds according to the invention will be pharmaceutically acceptable. However, salts of acids and bases that are not pharmaceutically acceptable may also find use, for example, in the preparation or purification of a pharmaceutically acceptable compound.
Preferred salts include salts formed from hydrochloric, sulfuric, acetic, succinic, citric and ascorbic acids.
The term xe2x80x9cchemically feasiblexe2x80x9d refers to a connectivity of atoms such that the chemical valency of each atom is satisfied. For example, an oxygen atom with two bonds and a carbon atom with four bonds are chemically feasible.
The term xe2x80x9ctautomerizationxe2x80x9d refers to the phenomenon wherein a proton of one atom of a molecule shifts to another atom. See, Jerry March, Advanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms and Structures, Fourth Edition, John Wiley and Sons, pages 69-74 (1992). The term xe2x80x9ctautomerxe2x80x9d refers to the compounds produced by the proton shift.
The present invention provides inhibitors of p38 having the general formulae: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein each of Q1 and Q2 are independently selected from 5-6 membered aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring systems, or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring systems comprising aromatic carbocyclic rings, aromatic heterocyclic rings or a combination of an aromatic carbocyclic ring and an aromatic heterocyclic ring. Alternatively, Q1 is selected from a 5-6 membered aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring system, or an 8-10 membered hicyclic ring system comprising aromatic carbocyclic rings, aromatic heterocyclic rings or a combination of an aromatic carbocyclic ring and an aromatic heterocyclic ring, and Q2 is selected from H, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON (Rxe2x80x2)2, or a (Cl-C4) branched or straight-chain alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, N (Rxe2x80x2)2, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON (Rxe2x80x2)2, or SO2N (R2)2.
The rings that make up Q1 are optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents, each of which is independently selected from halo; C1-C4 alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2 or CONRxe2x80x22; Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2 or CONRxe2x80x22; NRxe2x80x22; OCF3; CF3; NO2; CO2Rxe2x80x2; CONRxe2x80x2; SRxe2x80x2; S (O2) N (Rxe2x80x2)2; SCF3; CN; N (Rxe2x80x2) C (O) R4; N (Rxe2x80x2) C (O) OR4; N (Rxe2x80x2) C (O) C (O) R4; N (Rxe2x80x2) S (O2) R4; N (Rxe2x80x2) R4; N (R4)2; OR4 OC (C) R4; OP (O) 3H2; or Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2.
When Q2 is a ring system, the rings that make up Q2 are optionally substituted with up to 4 substituents, each of which is independently selected from halo; C1-C4 straight or branched alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x2, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, S (O2) N (Rxe2x80x2)2, Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x2)2, R3, or CONRxe2x80x22; Oxe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl; Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl optionally containing 1-3 substituents independently selected from A, Txe2x80x94C (O) Rxe2x80x94, OPO3H2, NRxe2x80x22, NRxe2x80x22, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, S (O2) N (Rxe2x80x2)2, Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2, R3, or CONRxe2x80x22; NRxe2x80x22; OCF3; CF3; NO2; CO2Rxe2x80x2; CONRxe2x80x2; R3; OR3; NR3; SR3; C(O)R3; C(O)N(Rxe2x80x2)R3; C(O)OR3; SRxe2x80x2; S (O2) N (Rxe2x80x2)2; SCF3; Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2; or CN.
A is selected from the groups: 
T is either 0 or NH.
G is either NH2 or OH.
Rxe2x80x2 is selected from hydrogen, (C1-C3)-alkyl; (C2-C3)-alkenyl or alkynyl; phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, methoxy, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxy, methyl or ethyl.
R3 is selected from 5-6 membered aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring systems.
R4 is (C1-C4)-alkyl optionally substituted with N (Rxe2x80x2)2, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON(Rxe2x80x2)2, or SO2N (R2)2; a 5-6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring system optionally substituted with a (C1-C4) branched or straight-chain alkyl group, N (Rxe2x80x2)2, ORxe2x80x2, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CON (Rxe2x80x2)2, or SO2N (R2)2; or a (C1-C4)-alkyl optionally substituted with the 5-6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring system optionally substituted as described immediately above.
R2 is selected from hydrogen, (C1-C3)-alkyl, or (C1-C3)-alkenyl; each optionally substituted with xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x2)2 xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C (O) xe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2, xe2x80x94S (O2) xe2x80x94N (Rxe2x80x2)2, xe2x80x94C (O) xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, or R3.
X is selected from 0, S, NR or C (R)2.
Y is CR or N.
Z is CH or N.
M is Cxe2x95x90O, CHOH, or CH2.
n is 0 or 1.
Each R is independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94N (R2)2, xe2x80x94OR2, SR2,xe2x80x94C (O) xe2x80x94N (R2)2, xe2x80x94S (O2) xe2x80x94N(R2)2, or xe2x80x94C (O) xe2x80x94OR2, wherein two adjacent R are optionally bound to one another and, together with each Y to which they are respectively bound, form a 4-8 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring.
It will be apparent to one of skill in the art that the compounds of the present invention may exist as tautomers. Such tautomers may be transient or isolatable as a stable product. These tautomers are envisioned within the scope of the invention. These compounds are also p38 inhibitors and fall within the scope of the present invention.
According to another preferred embodiment, Q1 is selected from phenyl or pyridyl containing 1 to 3 substituents, wherein at least one of said substituents is in the ortho position and said substituents are independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94O (CH2)2CH3, NH2, 3,4-methylenedioxy, xe2x80x94N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94S (O)2-phenyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) Oxe2x80x94CH2-4-pyridine, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) CH2-morpholine, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) CH2xe2x80x94N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) CH2-piperazine, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) CH2-pyrrolidine, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) C (O)-morpholine, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) C (O)-piperazine, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C (O) C (O)-pyrrolidine, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C (O )CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94N (CH3)2.
Even more preferred are phenyl or pyridyl containing at least 2 of the above-indicated substituents both being in the ortho position.
Some specific examples of preferred Q1 are: 
Most preferably, Q1 is selected from 2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl; 2,6-difluorophenyl; 2,6-dichlorophenyl; 2-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl; 2-chloro-4-aminophenyl; 2,6-dichloro-4-aminophenyl; 2,6-dichloro-3-amninophenyl; 2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl; 2-methoxy-3,5-dichloro-4-pyridyl; 2-chloro-4,5 methylenedioxy phenyl; or 2-chloro-4-(N-2-morpholino-acetamido)phenyl.
According to a preferred embodiment, Q2 is phenyl or pyridyl containing 0 to 3 substituents, wherein each substituent is independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94SCH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94C (O) OH, xe2x80x94C (O) OCH3, xe2x80x94CH2NH2, xe2x80x94N (CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2-pyrrolidine and xe2x80x94CH2OH.
Some specific examples of preferred Q2 are: 
unsubstituted 2-pyridyl or unsubstituted phenyl.
Most preferred are compounds wherein Q2 is selected from phenyl; 2-isopropylphenyl; 3,4-dimethylphenyl; 2-ethylphenyl; 3-fluorophenyl; 2-methylphenyl; 3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl; 3-chlorophenyl; 2-carbomethoxylphenyl; 2-carboxyphenyl; 2-methyl-4-chlorophenyl; 2-bromophenyl; 2-pyridyl; 2-methylenehydroxyphenyl; 4-fluorophenyl; 2-methyl-4-fluorophenyl; 2-chloro-4-fluorphenyl; 2,4-difluorophenyl; 2-hydroxy-4-fluorphenyl or 2-methylenehydroxy-4-fluorophenyl.
Some preferred embodiments are provided in Tables 1 to 3 below:
In another embodiment, compounds of the instant invention may be Jnk3 inhibitors. In a preferred embodiment for Jnk3 inhibitors, n is 1. Jnk3 inhibitors may be formulated into pharmaceutical compositions for administration to animals or humans. These compositions can be used for methods of treating Jnk3-mediated neurological diseases.
According to another embodiment, the present invention provides methods of producing the above-identified compounds of formulae I and II.
A representative full synthesis scheme for the inhibitors of this invention of formula I where Z is N, X is 0, S, or NR, and Y is CR is depicted below: 
In step 1 of scheme 1, an aniline is converted to a urea, thiourea, or guanidine using, respectively, cyanic acid, thiocyanic acid, or 1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine. Alternatively, the three different functionalities can be obtained from any number of other reagents that are well known in the art. In step 2, the urea, thiourea, or guanidine is condensed with an (xcex1-chloro or xcex1-bromoketone in refluxing ethanol to obtain the oxazole, thiazole, or imidazole respectively. In step 3, the amine is acylated to provide the corresponding urea.
A similar synthesis scheme can be used for the production of compounds of formula II. In addition, other synthesis schemes known in the art can be used to produce the compounds of formulae I and II.
The activity of the p38 inhibitors of this invention may be assayed in vitro, in vivo or in a cell line. In vitro assays include assays that determine inhibition of either the kinase activity or ATPase activity of activated p38. Alternate in vitro assays quantitate the ability of the inhibitor to bind to p38 and may be measured either by radiolabelling the inhibitor prior to binding, isolating the inhibitor/p38 complex and determining the amount of radiolabel bound, or by running a competition experiment where new inhibitors are incubated with p38 bound to known radioligands.
Cell culture assays of the inhibitory effect of the compounds of this invention may be used to determine the amounts of TNF, IL-1, IL-6 or IL-8 produced in whole blood or cell fractions thereof in cells treated with inhibitor as compared to cells treated with negative controls. Level of these cytokines may be determined through the use of commercially available ELISAs.
An in vivo assay useful for determining the inhibitory activity of the p38 inhibitors of this invention is the suppression of hind paw edema in rats with Mycobacterium butyricum-induced adjuvant arthritis. This is described in J. C. Boehm et al., J. Med. Chem., 39, pp. 3929-37 (1996), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The p38 inhibitors of this invention may also be assayed in animal models of arthritis, bone resorption, endotoxin shock and immune function, as described in A. M. Badger et al., J. Pharmacol. Experimental Therapeutics, 279, pp. 1453-61 (1996), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The p38 inhibitors or pharmaceutical salts thereof may be formulated into pharmaceutical compositions for administration to animals or humans. These pharmaceutical compositions, which comprise an amount of p38 inhibitor effective to treat or prevent a p38-mediated condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, are another embodiment of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9cp38-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein means any disease or other deleterious condition in which p38 is known to play a role. This includes conditions caused by IL-1, TNF, IL-6 or IL-8 overproduction. Such conditions include, without limitation, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, destructive bone disorders, proliferative disorders, infectious diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, allergies, reperfusion/ischemia in stroke, heart attacks, angiogenic disorders, organ hypoxia, vascular hyperplasia, cardiac hypertrophy, thrombin-induced platelet aggregation, and conditions associated with prostaglandin endoperoxidase synthase-2.
Inflammatory diseases which may be treated or prevented include, but are not limited to, acute pancreatitis, chronic pancreatitis, asthma, allergies, and adult respiratory distress syndrome.
Autoimmune diseases which may be treated or prevented include, but are not limited to, glomerulonephritis, rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, scleroderma, chronic thyroiditis, Graves"" disease, autoimmune gastritis, diabetes, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, autoimmune neutropenia, thrombocytopenia, atopic dermatitis, chronic active hepatitis, myasthenia gravis, multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative colitis, Crohn""s disease, psoriasis, and graft vs. host disease.
Destructive bone disorders which may be treated or prevented include, but are not limited to, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis and multiple myeloma-related bone disorder.
Proliferative diseases which may be treated or prevented include, but are not limited to, acute myelogenous leukemia, chronic myelogenous leukemia, metastatic melanoma, Kaposi""s sarcoma, and multiple myeloma.
Angiogenic disorders which may be treated or prevented include solid tumors, ocular neovasculization, infantile haemangiomas.
Infectious diseases which may be treated or prevented include, but are not limited to, sepsis, septic shock, and Shigellosis.
Viral diseases which may be treated or prevented include, but are not limited to, acute hepatitis infection (including hepatitis A, hepatitis B and hepatitis C), HIV infection and CMV retinitis.
Neurodegenerative and neurological diseases which may be treated or prevented by the compounds of this invention which inhibit p38 or Jnk3 include, but are not limited to, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, cerebral ischemias, epilepsy or neurodegenerative disease caused by traumatic injury.
xe2x80x9cp38-mediated conditionsxe2x80x9d also include ischemia/reperfusion in stroke, heart attacks, myocardial ischemia, organ hypoxia, vascular hyperplasia, cardiac hypertrophy, and thrombin-induced platelet aggregation.
In addition, p38 inhibitors in this invention are also capable of inhibiting the expression of inducible pro-inflammatory proteins such as prostaglandin endoperoxide synthase-2 (PGHS-2), also referred to as cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2). Therefore, other xe2x80x9cp38-mediated conditionsxe2x80x9d are edema, analgesia, fever and pain, such as neuromuscular pain, headache, pain caused by cancer, dental pain and arthritis pain.
The diseases that may be treated or prevented by the p38 inhibitors of this invention may also be conveniently grouped by the cytokine (IL-1, TNF, IL-6, IL-8) that is believed to be responsible for the disease.
Thus, an IL-1-mediated disease or condition includes rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, stroke, endotoxemia and/or toxic shock syndrome, inflammatory reaction induced by endotoxin, inflammatory bowel disease, tuberculosis, atherosclerosis, muscle degeneration, cachexia, psoriatic arthritis, Reiter""s syndrome, gout, traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis, acute synovitis, diabetes, pancreatic xcex2-cell disease and Alzheimer""s disease.
TNF-mediated diseases or conditions include rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions, sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cerebral malaria, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcoisosis, bone resorption diseases, reperfusion injury, graft vs. host reaction, allograft rejections, fever and myalgias due to infection, cachexia secondary to infection, AIDS, ARC or malignancy, keloid formation, scar tissue formation, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis or pyresis. TNF-mediated diseases also include viral infections, such as HIV, CMV, influenza and herpes; and veterinary viral infections, such as lentivirus infections, including, but not limited to, equine infectious anemia virus, caprine arthritis virus, visna virus or maedi virus; or retrovirus infections, including feline immunodeficiency virus, bovine immunodeficiency virus, or canine immunodeficiency virus.
IL-8 mediated diseases or conditions include diseases characterized by massive neutrophil infiltration, such as psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disease, asthma, cardiac and renal reperfusion injury, adult respiratory distress syndrome, thrombosis and glomerulonephritis.
In addition, the compounds of this invention may be used topically to treat or prevent conditions caused or exacerbated by IL-1 or TNF. Such conditions include inflamed joints, eczema, psoriasis, inflammatory skin conditions such as sunburn, inflammatory eye conditions such as conjunctivitis, pyresis, pain, and other conditions associated with inflammation.
In addition to the compounds of this invention, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention may also be employed in compositions to treat or prevent the above-identified disorders.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic and organic acids and bases. Examples of suitable acid salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, formate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, glycolate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, malonate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, nitrate, oxalate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, phosphate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, salicylate, succinate, sulfate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate and undecanoate. Other acids, such as oxalic, while not in themselves pharmaceutically acceptable, may be employed in the preparation of salts useful as intermediates in obtaining the compounds of the invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts. Salts derived from appropriate bases include alkali metal (e.g., sodium and potassium), alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), ammonium and Nxe2x88x92(C1-4 alkyl)4+salts. This invention also envisions the quaternization of any basic nitrogen-containing groups of the compounds disclosed herein. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products may be obtained by such quaternization.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers that may be used in these pharmaceutical compositions include, but are not limited to, ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, serum proteins, such as human serum albumin, buffer substances such as phosphates, glycine, sorbic acid, potassium sorbate, partial glyceride mixtures of saturated vegetable fatty acids, water, salts or electrolytes, such as protamine sulfate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, potassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, zinc salts, colloidal silica, magnesium trisilicate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, cellulose-based substances, polyethylene glycol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyacrylates, waxes, polyethylene-polyoxypropylene-block polymers, polyethylene glycol and wool fat.
The compositions of the present invention may be administered orally, parenterally, by inhalation spray, topically, rectally, nasally, buccally, vaginally or via an implanted reservoir. The term xe2x80x9cparenteralxe2x80x9d as used herein includes subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-articular, intra-synovial, intrasternal, intrathecal, intrahepatic, intralesional and intracranial injection or infusion techniques. Preferably, the compositions are administered orally, intraperitoneally or intravenously.
Sterile injectable forms of the compositions of this invention may be aqueous or oleaginous suspension. These suspensions may be formulated according to techniques known in the art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parenterally-acceptable diluent or solvent, for example as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or di-glycerides. Fatty acids, such as oleic acid and its glyceride derivatives are useful in the preparation of injectables, as are natural pharmaceutically-acceptable oils, such as olive oil or castor oil, especially in their polyoxyethylated versions. These oil solutions or suspensions may also contain a long-chain alcohol diluent or dispersant, such as carboxymethyl cellulose or similar dispersing agents which are commonly used in the formulation of pharmaceutically acceptable dosage forms including emulsions and suspensions. Other commonly used surfactants, such as Tweens, Spans and other emulsifying agents or bioavailability enhancers which are commonly used in the manufacture of pharmaceutically acceptable solid, liquid, or other dosage forms may also be used for the purposes of formulation.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be orally administered in any orally acceptable dosage form including, but not limited to, capsules, tablets, aqueous suspensions or solutions. In the case of tablets for oral use, carriers that are commonly used include lactose and corn starch. Lubricating agents, such as magnesium stearate, are also typically added. For oral administration in a capsule form, useful diluents include lactose and dried corn starch. When aqueous suspensions are required for oral use, the active ingredient is combined with emulsifying and suspending agents. If desired, certain sweetening, flavoring or coloring agents may also be added.
Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be administered in the form of suppositories for rectal administration. These can be prepared by mixing the agent with a suitable non-irritating excipient which is solid at room temperature but liquid at rectal temperature and therefore will melt in the rectum to release the drug. Such materials include cocoa butter, beeswax and polyethylene glycols.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered topically, especially when the target of treatment includes areas or organs readily accessible by topical application, including diseases of the eye, the skin, or the lower intestinal tract. Suitable topical formulations are readily prepared for each of these areas or organs.
Topical application for the lower intestinal tract can be effected in a rectal suppository formulation (see above) or in a suitable enema formulation. Topically-transdermal patches may also be used.
For topical applications, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated in a suitable ointment containing the active component suspended or dissolved in one or more carriers. Carriers for topical administration of the compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, liquid petrolatum, white petrolatum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene, polyoxypropylene compound, emulsifying wax and water. Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions can be formulated in a suitable lotion or cream containing the active components suspended or dissolved in one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, polysorbate 60, cetyl esters wax, cetearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water.
For ophthalmic use, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated as micronized suspensions in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline, or, preferably, as solutions in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline, either with or without a preservative such as benzylalkonium chloride. Alternatively, for ophthalmic uses, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated in an ointment such as petrolatum.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered by nasal aerosol or inhalation. Such compositions are prepared according to techniques well known in the art of pharmaceutical formulation and may be prepared as solutions in saline, employing benzyl alcohol or other suitable preservatives, absorption promoters to enhance bioavailability, fluorocarbons, and/or other conventional solubilizing or dispersing agents.
The amount of inhibitor that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the host treated, the particular mode of administration. Preferably, the compositions should be formulated so that a dosage of between 0.01-100 mg/kg body weight/day of the inhibitor can be administered to a patient receiving these compositions.
It should also be understood that a specific dosage and treatment regimen for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, and the judgment of the treating physician and the severity of the particular disease being treated. The amount of inhibitor will also depend upon the particular compound in the composition.
According to another embodiment, the invention provides methods for treating or preventing a p38-mediated condition comprising the step of administering to a patient one of the above-described pharmaceutical compositions. The term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means an animal, preferably a human.
Preferably, that method is used to treat or prevent a condition selected from inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, destructive bone disorders, proliferative disorders, infectious diseases, degenerative diseases, allergies, reperfusion/ischemia in stroke, heart attacks, angiogenic disorders, organ hypoxia, vascular hyperplasia, cardiac hypertrophy, and thrombin-induced platelet aggregation.
According to another embodiment, the inhibitors of this invention are used to treat or prevent an IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 or TNF-mediated disease or condition. Such conditions are described above.
Depending upon the particular p38-mediated condition to be treated or prevented, additional drugs, which are normally administered to treat or prevent that condition may be administered together with the inhibitors of this invention. For example, chemotherapeutic agents or other anti-proliferative agents may be combined with the p38 inhibitors of this invention to treat proliferative diseases.
Those additional agents may be administered separately, as part of a multiple dosage regimen, from the p38 inhibitor-containing composition. Alternatively, those agents may be part of a single dosage form, mixed together with the p38 inhibitor in a single composition.
In order that the invention described herein may be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. It should be understood that these examples are for illustrative purposes only and are not to be construed as limiting this invention in any manner.